


To the Victor

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a quote from "Robin Hood: Men in Tights", and yet not that crackish. But holy crap I was able to write (presentable) FFXII fic!<br/>(March 2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

“Parry, parry, thrust, thrust–good!” The clang of metal echoed in the cavernous hanger of the Bunasa hangar. Both combatants were dressed casually, a change form their traditional stiff attire. “My dear Captain*, I do believe you are going easy on me,” Balthier chided as he hopped off the box he had utilized as higher ground. “I did learn my way around a sword before I left the bureaucracy for the nobler profession of Pirate."

“I had thought nothing less, only supposed you had not wanted to work up a sweat quiet so quickly.” Basch’s grin was quick and mostly hidden.

“Indeed there are more pleasing activities to generate that effect, but today we are making sure that the fine Captain does not turn to sloth with his acquired desk duties.”

“If you insist…”

“I do.” Balthier had hardly raised his weapon when Basch charged in with a series of coeurl-fast moves (Balthier counted at least three), and had the pirate disarmed and pinned to the floor.

“Ah. Well. Guns are the more civilized option any how.”

“I had always thought it the other way around.”

“Landisian nonsense. Now, take your spoils and let us move to comfier resting places.” Basch claimed Balthier’s lips, keeping the kiss to his pace despite Balthier’s instances. Rising, Basch held out his hand and pulled the other up. One more nip and Balthier sauntered to his rooms, Basch close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> *The honorific stuck despite his place in Arcades because, Balthier said, “Gabranth is a Judge Magister; the man named Basch is a Captain.”


End file.
